


宝贝宝贝

by Reddleeeee



Category: Golden Kamuy
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 18:03:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16791976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reddleeeee/pseuds/Reddleeeee





	宝贝宝贝

大概是冬天快结束时，杉元和尾形开始同居了。  
尾形交往过不少男人，女人也有过几个，和恋人同居还是头一遭，不过她并不讨厌现在的状态。  
杉元在搬进来的第二天就丢了工作，是因为与上司争执时动起手，揍断了对方三根肋骨。他对此很是不忿，没想到一夜之间成了尾形的小白脸，但尾形毫不在意，就算杉元一直找不到工作，就这样被困在她家里吃她的喝她的，那也无所谓。杉元无所事事，面试完在家里等消息的空闲只能窝在床上翻少女漫画，等尾形下班回家，卡着时间爬起来做晚饭。他把一天的精力都发泄在厨房，生怕尾形一顿就吃完了，最后大约有一半放在冰箱里留给他自己第二天继续吃，但是给尾形准备的早餐和便当都是新做的。尾形感觉杉元住进来没几天自己腰上就多了一圈肉，赌气地把冰箱里的剩饭全部倒掉，杉元还因此发了一整晚的脾气。  
这么过了几天，尾形回家一看到杉元就心里来气，自己上班累得头痛，他在家里看少女漫画，哪有这么不公平的事，干脆请了假让杉元跟自己短期旅行去。问起杉元想去哪里，杉元想也不想：“茨城。”  
“我想去你长大的街道看看。”  
尾形不知道这又是他从哪本漫画上看来的肉麻话。“乡下地方，没什么好玩的。”她干巴巴地评价，不过杉元生在东京长在东京，见得最多的就是人山人海，去茨城那种冷清的地方呆一段时间也勉强算得上新奇的体验。  
出发之前杉元问她，在家乡有没有什么珍贵的回忆，她懒得回答，反正就算想也想不出来。她生在一个爱情不幸的家庭，被父母，不，是母亲疯狂的恋情所诅咒，家乡于她不过是个是非之地。对这样的尾形来说，杉元的问题实在天真。他是个半调子的浪漫主义者，有时候纯情得让尾形发笑。有时候他给她的爱又过于甜蜜，到了她所不能承受的地步。  
母亲因为心病很早去世，后来两位外祖也相继离开，给她留下的只有一间乡下的房子，正好解决住宿问题。假如两位老人还在世，尾形决不会住在家里，她可不想让老人家听见自己和杉元晚上的动静，杉元可是很能折腾的。  
茨城没什么景点，她还真的只能带杉元去自己长大的街道。杉元兴致满满，尾形却逐渐有种异样的感觉，好像自己无法从过去逃离似的，才开始草草查找攻略，把杉元从自己的童年里赶出去。  
今天她带杉元去了海边。日本哪里不能看海呢，但杉元还是很愉快，在被太阳烧得滚烫的沙砾上跳了很多遍，要尾形帮他拍照。尾形留在沙滩尽头的步道，坐在宽阔的护栏上，只是举着手机做了个样子，其实拍的都是自己。  
因为已经入春，天气变得温暖，阳光毫不吝啬地洒下来，所有景色都鲜亮分明，尾形看着刚拍的照片，发现自己缺乏生气的脸颊竟然也稍微明艳起来。她把自己的照片删掉，调整拍摄模式，杉元的身影出现在手机屏幕上。他比尾形怕冷，还穿着厚厚的卫衣，此时已经出了汗，便站定不跳了，摘下头上的鸭舌帽扇风。  
这里天与海是温柔的灰蓝色，交界线缠绵向远方，而雪白的浪花向近前涌来，碰撞在礁岩上高高跃起后支离地落下，残留在空中的水汽因为光线形成短暂的彩虹。“尾形你看！”杉元指向那稍纵即逝的虚幻彩色，朝她转过脸来，“快看，彩虹！”  
就在此时尾形按下拍摄键。  
“你是小孩吗？”她盯着屏幕，懒得提起音量，声音被海风席卷消失。不知是没有听清还是并不在意，杉元没有因为她的冷淡反应而扫兴，依旧带着孩童般发亮的表情注视着海面，信步向前。潮水不断扑向海岸，也不断打湿新的沙滩。尾形从手机屏幕里注视着这一切，突然感到那白色的泡沫如同森冷的牙齿，一口一口吞噬海岸，而杉元正要走向那口腔的深处。  
“杉元！”她放下手机，注视着背对自己的男人，“回来。”  
这次她的声音响亮了些，杉元听见后回过头来，“怎么了？”他大喊，快步向她走来，整个人被阳光环绕得像在发光，这让尾形的情绪得到舒缓，无意识地晃动小腿，杉元因为她的动作笑了起来。  
当他走到台阶下边的时候，一顶小小的嫩黄色帽子随着海风落在他脚边。他将其拾起，拍去上面的灰尘，一位怀抱婴儿的年轻妇人从后边叫住他，在他转身后因为他脸上的伤疤露出忌惮的神情，而她的孩子则以稚嫩的好奇打量着他。杉元替孩子戴好帽子，收回手时被握住食指。  
由于抓握反射，孩子握得极紧，尽管是如此脆弱的骨骼杉元也一时抽不回来。母亲感到尴尬，一边道歉一边轻轻捏住孩子的手，然而杉元并不在意。“我可以摸摸他的脸吗？”他问道，得到允许后用指节柔和地触碰幼儿娇嫩的脸颊。等孩子松开手，他回到女友身边，同她一样坐在护栏上。  
“你很喜欢小孩吗？”  
“嗯？算是吧。”杉元的回答有些飘忽，嘴角还带着笑意。下午的太阳十分毒辣，汗水从他的额头落下，被他用手擦去。  
“孩子很可爱啊。”他补充道。  
尾形没有接话。她从小到大都不喜欢小孩，现在也不觉得幼时的自己可爱，不过杉元一向喜欢幼小的东西，无论是动物幼崽还是人类的孩子。  
“对了，小梅和寅次的孩子快满周岁了。”  
“你见过了吗？”  
“几个月前回老家时见过。”  
尾形脱口而出：“那个孩子和梅子长得像吗？”  
“长得和寅次一模一样。”杉元开始发笑。  
“那就好。”  
“那就好？什么那就好啊！”  
“哼……”  
尾形将脸别开去，注视着不远处的白塔，杉元的目光烙印在她身上。  
“说嘛，什么叫那就好啊。”  
“你现在也喜欢梅子吧。”  
“……嗯，喜欢哦。怎么了？”  
杉元的语气里有些戏耍的意味，但她现在不想去纠结。杉元喜欢很多东西，但是尾形爱的只有杉元一个。  
“也是，毕竟男人都迷恋人妻。”  
“喂，你这句话是什么意思啊？”杉元正将卫衣脱下，声音套在衣服里咕噜作响，等将衣服抱在怀里才把后一句补完，“我为什么要迷恋别人家的人妻呢？”  
言下之意似乎有些露骨。  
尾形垂下眼睑，手指在膝盖上握紧。她抬头看着杉元，他身上只有一件汗湿的白色背心，露出大片湿润的麦色皮肤，。  
“我可不是你老婆。”她说着搂住杉元。“别碰啊都是汗！”杉元想推开她，她却收紧手臂。我难道没有碰过你的汗水吗，我还碰过你的眼泪，你的唾液，你的血与你的精液。她将鼻尖埋进他精壮的胳膊里。汗，从衣服上残留的洗涤剂香气，还有隐约的甘味。  
杉元的手臂终于环上来。  
“冷吗？”  
“不。”  
杉元现在的体温很高，温热的汗水也粘在她脸上。她闭上眼，伸出舌头来舔，感到他的皮肤微微战栗。“现在在外面呢。”男人粗糙的掌心扶住她小小的脸，可是他柔和的声音和光滑的肌肤，连那掌心的纹路也有着催情的魔力。莫名的欲情涌向身下，阴性的器官微微充血发胀，于是她暗示性地将胸脯贴在对方身上。  
“我想做……”  
“诶、现在？”  
杉元有些窘迫，但还是接受了尾形短暂的亲吻，然后离开海边。在回家的公车上，尾形感到下身古怪的束缚感，每一次车身的颠簸都让她悸动不已，夹紧双腿却依旧无法掩饰自己的痴态。为什么会变成这样呢，她恼怒地揽紧杉元的胳膊。察觉到她的躁动，杉元也变得焦虑，茫然地眺望窗外的景色，不动声色地抓住尾形的手。  
回到家后，尾形在门口向杉元索取亲吻，却被打横抱起。落在被褥上的时候，老旧地板的轻微霉味飘忽而上，窜入鼻腔，是记忆里挥之不去的复杂味道。她脱掉单薄的毛衣，在拉掉裙子的时候杉元将手滑入她丝袜内部，指肚压在发胀的腿间。尾形抱住他的胳膊，那上面的汗已经干了，皮肤比平时更凉，可她的身体越来越热。  
杉元隔着内裤抚弄她，感到布料一点点变潮，小巧的器官也一点点鼓起。尾形扭动着腰身，大幅度地张开双腿，因为下身产生的酥麻电流发出痴迷的叫声。她把自己的胸罩拉上去，手掌拢住胸前两团软肉揉捏，又被杉元含住乳头吮吸。啊，啊，单一的感叹从颤动的双唇溢出，汹涌的欲望令她很快到达高潮，双腿不受控制地合起，夹住杉元的手臂。杉元凑上来吻她，轻轻拍打她兴奋的下身，如此就让她痉挛。丝袜、内裤和胸罩都被男人脱下，她的肉身完整地出露，那是冷调的白，乳尖和阴部是薄薄的藕色。苍白和藕粉接触到男人铜色的皮肤，视觉上的明显落差有着难以言说的情色意味。杉元伸长手臂去取枕边的润滑剂——因为尾形并不是会变得很湿的体质——将透明的粘液挤入手中，将它捂热后送入尾形身下。他觉得这是尾形身上一个微妙的矛盾，她的情欲十分蓬勃，然而身体却这样枯涩。  
杉元的指节埋入她体内，原来无处释放的压迫感消失了，尾形喘息着，将自己的五指扣进杉元另一只空闲的掌心。刚刚沾过润滑剂，他的手掌也变得粘腻，不是平时尾形喜欢的干燥温暖，但她没有放开，因为杉元手指抽动的速度变得极快，巨大的刺激迫使她紧紧地捏住他的手，就像婴儿的抓握反射。  
敏感的粘膜被手指碰撞，不知是润滑剂还是体液发出羞耻的水声，尾形勾着脚趾，她的身体终于浮上一层几乎不可见的粉红色，同娇嫩的蔷薇一般。杉元的嘴唇落在她的面颊上，他的汗水一同滴下。  
她将自己嵌到杉元的胸膛里，催促他赶紧镶入自己的身体。杉元起身想拿安全套，但他们肌肤分离的一刹那，尾形像是着了魔。  
“已经没有了……”  
“不会吧，我昨天还看到剩着——”  
“没有了……全部用完了……”  
她哄骗道，抱住杉元的脊背，对方健美的肌肉在她指下延绵起伏。杉元还在迟疑，但尾形已经起身坐在他胯间，翕动的穴口含住他发烫的前端，于是他头脑发热，顺势顶了进去，把尾形抱在怀里，与她毫无间隙地融合。  
杉元的热度，他器官的形状，还有那上面的血管，尾形全部感受得到，甚至连其中血液的鼓动都能传达到她的粘膜上。碰撞在礁石上分崩离析的浪涛，漂泊在空中的水雾与转瞬即逝的彩虹，那都是现在的尾形。她全身发软，所有细胞支离破碎，叫嚣着想从她的身体挣脱涌入杉元的体内。她用无力的双腿支撑自己摆动腰肢，直到对方律动的节奏与她一致，逐渐让出了主导权。  
“百乃，百乃……阿百……”  
杉元嗫嚅着，最后的称呼亲昵得像是呼唤乳名。他让她跪趴在床铺上，从后面插了进去，厚实的躯体伏在她身上，动作迫切又急躁。尾形的两只手臂被钳在腰后，她逃脱不得，任他摆弄。两人连接处发出响亮的碰撞声，还有粘腻的水声。尾形高声尖叫起来，杉元像是要剖开她身体的最深处，澎湃的快感里夹杂极微小的疼痛，但她并不讨厌，她连现在表现出凶猛兽性的杉元也不讨厌，反而感到浓郁的幸福。如果杉元是嗜血的狼，那她就一定是一块新鲜的生肉，裹在腥香的热血里。杉元会追逐她，渴求她，假若他因此变得疯狂，尾形一定会因为巨大的喜悦和他一样发狂。她努力向后抬起腰，让杉元侵得更深一些——  
“啊、佐一……啊、让我看看……脸……”  
她被翻过身来，歪斜地躺在杉元怀里，稍一探出舌尖就能舔到他分明的下颌线。尾形在令她晕眩的快感中吃力地辨认着杉元的脸，他蹙起的眉头，半闭的眼睛，泛红的眼眶与正在内眼角聚集的摇摇欲坠的泪水，还有额上浅浅的青筋。男人饱含情欲的喘息令她犯了耳鸣。  
“佐一……就在里面……”  
尾形捧住杉元的脸，但对方因为她的要求轻轻摇头。她不希望被拒绝，撒娇似的揪住他的头发。  
杉元像深沉的海，可以有恬静的表面也可以从内里爆发出骇人的可怕力量。但尾形这样一抔贫瘠的土，从未得到灌溉，缺乏生气。如果杉元在她身上埋下种子……它蕴含着杉元的生命，抽芽，生长，开出花朵，最后结出一颗幼弱的果。她愿意用自己的身体供养它，以求得杉元的血液落在自己的体内，为自己注入生气。  
——可是等那颗骨肉构成的果实成熟，从她的体内剥落，她是否会再次变得贫瘠呢。  
这个念头困住了她。假若这世上真有某人体内流着杉元的血脉，与他有着不可斩断的联结，她一定会嫉妒得犯病。尾形感到恐惧，想要挣扎，可是身下的快感几乎积累到顶峰，完全由不得她决定，只能失控地叫着。好像还嫌不够，杉元开始替她手淫，粗粝的指腹摩擦肿起的阴蒂，强烈的刺激逼得她抽搐，下身猛地溢出一股粘液。杉元最后几次撞入她体内，接着抽了出来，精液就这样射在她的腿间。尾形断断续续地喘着气，手指还在自己的身下抚摩。杉元没有射在她里面，她不知是该庆幸还是遗憾。  
“你还真是色情啊。”  
杉元有些脸热，却握住她的双乳揉了起来，整个人紧紧贴着尾形的后背。  
“热死了，别抱这么紧。”  
“真是的，做完就这么冷淡……”  
他咕咕哝哝地埋怨，突然想起了什么，在尾形的耳边嗤笑起来，声音很是轻柔。  
“今天是怎么回事？看到别人家可爱的小朋友，也想为我生孩子了吗？”  
尾形翻过身，在杉元额头上毫不留情地弹了一记。  
“疼！”  
“谁叫你说这种蠢话。”  
“别生气嘛，啊，难道是害羞了？”  
杉元看上去很愉快，啾啾地亲吻尾形的眼睛，这让她有些难受，但没有躲开。  
“养小孩可是很麻烦的。”  
“是啊。”  
没想到他肯定得这么干脆，尾形一时不知道怎么回话。她的思绪瞬间飘浮出去，想到如果他们有了孩子，它一定要与杉元长得很像，就跟她自己一样，与父亲长得极像。母亲从自己身上看到父亲的影子，自己也一定会从孩子身上看见杉元的影子，而这说不定会让她痛苦。  
同样的，就像母亲不爱自己，她不会爱这个孩子。要不是因为它是杉元的骨肉，她连看都懒得看一眼。然而杉元必然会爱它，凭什么它出生一刻便得到了杉元的爱，尾形根本不愿意把杉元的爱让给任何人。除非它永远在她腹中，让她永远怀揣着杉元的一部分，她才准许它拥有半分不完整的生命。杉元湿漉漉的吐息让她眉角潮了一片，她将手掌放在他的心上。  
“那些小屁孩到底有什么可爱的。”  
“如果你要给我生孩子的话，无论怎样我都会觉得可爱。”  
“……”  
果然是这样，他会无条件地爱它。尾形捏住杉元胸口上的肉，狠狠地扭了一圈。  
“疼疼疼疼疼你今天怎么回事啊！”杉元委屈地抓住她的手腕，“自己都没长大，还想着孩子的事呢。”  
“我可不想被我小三岁的男人说这种话。”  
“诶——”  
杉元搂住她的腰身，而她含住了他的嘴唇，轻咬他圆圆的唇珠，赤裸的躯体伏到他身上去。  
“你明明这么喜欢我，也不知道对我温柔一些。”  
又是那种戏耍的语气，尾形分辨不出来有几分是真意，她脑海里连爱的概念也没有，哪里还有度量，于是沉默着没有回答。  
杉元发出叹息，像刚才一样啾啾地亲吻她的眼睛。尾形是个什么样的女人，他心里一清二楚。她没有见证过忠贞的爱情，也鲜少被温柔对待，却给予了他如此庞大浓稠的情感。由于没有规范，她的爱意有着古怪的形状，有时当他注视她乌黑的眼睛，会产生正凝望深渊的错觉。杉元觉得自己是不是永远无法真正回应尾形的恋情，其实他连那算不算恋情都抱有疑问。尽管对性事富有经验，尾形在爱情上一片空白，同婴儿没有两样，他不认为自己有那么大的力量去教导她。  
可是她的索取和依赖也单纯得如同婴儿，他不可能拒绝她，也不可能忍心让她失望，只好被深渊拖住脚踝沉溺下去。  
“杉元。”  
“不能像刚才一样叫我的名字吗？”  
“……佐一，”尾形顿了顿，用双手捧住杉元的脸。  
“如果你离开我，我——”  
“如果我离开你？”  
“我就杀掉你，把你的四肢砍下，再抱着你的头颅入睡。”  
“那就没有人在你睡觉时抱着你了。”  
“……是啊。”  
如果她杀了杉元，就算留下他的臂膀，做成最完美的标本，它们也不会像现在一样以这般令人安心的温度紧紧环绕自己；就算她抱着杉元的头颅入睡，他琥珀色的眼睛也不会睁开，以柔和的金色凝视自己。  
“我不会离开你，也不会让你杀死我。”杉元的声音十分平静，莫名安抚了尾形，她把自己的额头贴在杉元的下巴。  
“我饿了。”  
“晚饭想吃什么？”  
“鮟鱇锅。”  
“那一会儿就出门吧。”  
杉元这样说着，却没有一点放开尾形的意思。初春的太阳落得早，狭窄的房间变得昏暗，却又因为夕阳的颜色燃烧着。

END


End file.
